Heidi Klum
Heidi Klum, bürgerlich Heidi Samuel, wurde am 1. Juni 1973 in Bergisch Gladbach geboren. Sie ist ein deutsches Model und Moderatorin. Seit 2008 besitzt sie auch die US-amerikanische Staatsangehörigkeit. In How I Met Your Mother spielt sie sich selbst. Leben Entdeckung Heidi Klums Vater Günther ist gelernter Chemiefacharbeiter und ehemaliger Produktionsleiter beim Parfümhersteller 4711, ihre Mutter Erna arbeitete früher als Friseurin. Klums Karriere begann 1992, als sie als Thekenpersonal in einer Düsseldorfer Diskothek arbeitete und dort entdeckt wurde. Sie wurde zum Wettbewerb Model ’92 eingeladen, der in der Late-Night-Show Gottschalk Late Night von Thomas Gottschalk veranstaltet wurde. Bei diesem Wettbewerb setzte sich die damals 19-jährige Schülerin gegen 25.000 Konkurrentinnen durch und gewann einen mit 300.000 US-Dollar dotierten Vertrag als Fotomodell für die Dauer von drei Jahren. Nach dem bestandenem Abitur verzichtete sie auf einen Ausbildungsplatz als Modedesignerin in Düsseldorf, um als Model zu arbeiten. Seit 1993 lebt Klum in den Vereinigten Staaten. Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre ist Klum ein international gefragtes Model. Der große Durchbruch gelang ihr 1998 mit der Abbildung auf der Titelseite der Bademodenausgabe der US-amerikanischen Zeitschrift Sports Illustrated. Diese Zeitschrift erreichte 55 Millionen Leser. Fortan war Klum auch für die Unterwäschefirma Victoria’s Secret tätig, außerdem erschien sie auf den Titelseiten von Zeitschriften wie Vogue oder Elle. Sie trat nie auf den Laufstegen der großen Modenschauen in Paris, Mailand oder New York auf. Heidi Klums Vater ist auch ihr Manager. Er gründete in Bergisch Gladbach die Heidi Klum GmbH & Co. KG und betreibt dort auch deren Büro. Laut dem Online-Magazin VermögenCheck besitzt sie im Jahr 2019 ein geschätztes Nettovermögen von 90 Millionen Euro. (Quelle ) Selbstvermarktung und öffentliche Wahrnehmung Klum ist für verschiedene Unternehmen als Testimonial bzw. Werbeträger tätig, unter anderen 2002 für den Düsseldorfer Textilhersteller Peek & Cloppenburg, den Süßwarenhersteller Katjes, seit 2004 für die Fastfoodkette McDonald’s,den Schuhhersteller Birkenstock, das Schuhhaus Stiefelkönig, die Parfümeriekette Douglas, die Supermarktkette SPAR, die Haarstyling-Marke Taft der Henkel KGaA, den Elektrokleingerätehersteller Braun, mit Ehemann Seal für das Volkswagen-Modell Tiguan, sowie den Jeansfabrikanten Jordache. 2005 beendeten der Otto-Versand und Klum ihre Zusammenarbeit; Nachfolgerin wurde Gisele Bündchen. Klum nutzt ihre internationale Bekanntheit auch zur Vermarktung von Produkten, die ihren Namen als Bestandteil des Markennamens tragen. Dabei wird durch die ausführenden Vertragspartner jeweils herausgestellt, dass Klum persönlich in irgendeiner Weise Einfluss auf das beworbene Produkt genommen haben soll. Der Namen des Models wird in Zusammenhang mit unterschiedlichsten Produkten verwendet, beispielsweise Süßwaren, Schmuck, Kleidung und zwei Parfums. Unter dem Namen My Favorite Candies by Heidi Klum lanciert die deutsche Firma Katjes gemeinsam mit dem US-Distributionspartner Hillside Candy ein Fruchtgummisortiment auf dem US-amerikanischen Markt. Der New Yorker Juwelier Mouawad bietet eine Heidi-Klum-Kollektion an. Er ist ebenfalls verantwortlich für die Gestaltung eines jährlich jeweils neuen Diamant-Büstenhalters der Firma Victoria’s Secret, den Klum mehrfach präsentierte. Im Dezember 2004 erschien Klums Buch Heidi Klum’s Body of Knowledge: 8 Rules of Model Behavior (to Help You Take Off on the Runway of Life), das seit April 2005 auch auf Deutsch unter dem Titel Natürlich erfolgreich vermarktet wird. Die Co-Autorin Alexandra S. Postman ist zuvor als Mitautorin eines Buchs über plastische Chirurgie in Erscheinung getreten und Redakteurin der Frauenzeitschrift Elle. 2005 taufte Klum während einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung eine Rosensorte auf den Namen Heidi-Klum-Rose. Ende des Jahres 2005 sorgte Klums Vater und Manager Günther Klum für Empörung in der deutschsprachigen Weblogszene und für ein beachtliches Medienecho. Dieser hatte versucht, einem Blogger die Erwähnung des Namens Heidi Klum in der URL eines Blogeintrages zu untersagen. Auslöser der Auseinandersetzung war ein Eintrag, der Klums Engagement als McDonald’s-Testimonial thematisierte. 2009 widmete die deutsche Vogue Klum eine komplette 140-seitige monothematische Juni-Ausgabe. Laut der Forbes-Liste The World's 15 Top-Earning Models gilt Heidi Klum als eines der bestbezahlten Models der Welt. In der Liste Most Powerful Women belegte sie 2011 Platz 39. Film, Fernsehen und Musik Im Dezember 2004 startete Klums erste Fernsehshow beim US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Bravo TV: Bei Project Runway (Projekt Laufsteg) ist sie nicht nur eine von elf Produzenten, sondern auch Moderatorin und Jury-Vorsitzende der Show: Die Kandidaten der Show kämpfen im Ausschlussverfahren darum, von der Jury als bester der zwölf antretenden Amateur-Modedesigner ausgewählt zu werden. Heidi Klum arbeitet gelegentlich auch als Schauspielerin. In der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie Chaos City spielte sie 1999 in sieben Folgen sich selbst (das Fotomodell Heidi Klum) als Freundin der Hauptfigur (dargestellt von Michael J. Fox). Im Film Über kurz oder lang spielte sie ein Frisuren-Model namens Jasmine. 2001 trat sie in einer Folge der Serie Sex and the City als Gast auf und spielte ebenfalls sich selbst. 2006 hatte sie einen kurzen Auftritt in der US-amerikanischen Filmkomödie Der Teufel trägt Prada. Ferner hatte sie einen Gastauftritt in der US-Serie Malcolm mittendrin als Hockeyspielerin und in der amerikanischen Fantasykomödie Ella – Verflixt & zauberhaft in der sie eine schöne, freundliche Riesin spielt. Im Jahr 2010 erhielt Heidi Klum zusammen mit Model-Kollegin Paulina Porizkova für eine Episode in der Fernsehserie Desperate Housewives eine weitere Gastrolle, in der sie sich selbst spielt. Weltweite Aufmerksamkeit gewann Klum durch ihre Moderation zur Gruppenauslosung der Fußball-WM 2006 am 9. Dezember 2005 in Leipzig an der Seite von Reinhold Beckmann. An diesem Abend saßen ca. 320 Millionen Zuschauer weltweit vor den Bildschirmen. Wegen ihres nach iranischer Wertevorstellung unsittlichen Kleides wurde ihr Auftritt während der Ausstrahlung im iranischen Fernsehen zensiert. Ab Januar 2006 moderierte Heidi Klum erstmals die Show Germany’s Next Topmodel auf ProSieben, deren Gewinnerin Lena Gercke einen Vertrag mit einer internationalen Modelagentur erhielt. Klum sprach in der Sendung offen die Ansprüche aus, die heutzutage allgemein an Models in Bezug auf Gewicht und Figur gestellt werden, unter anderem auch, dass Mädchen, die an sich nach dem Body-Mass-Index (BMI) untergewichtig sind, für eine Modelkarriere dennoch als zu dick gelten könnten. In diesem Zusammenhang warnten einige Experten aufgrund der großen Öffentlichkeitswirkung vor der Show, da sie möglicherweise Mädchen in die Magersucht treibe. Trotz dieser Kontroverse wurde Germany’s Next Topmodel in jährlichen Staffeln unter Klums Moderation fortgesetzt. Am 17. November 2006 erschien ihre erste Single Wonderland, die für eine Reihe von Douglas-Werbespots produziert wurde. Den gesamten Erlös der Single spendete sie dem Bethanien Kinderdorf aus ihrer Heimatstadt Bergisch Gladbach. Die Single erreichte Platz 13 der deutschen Single-Charts. 2011 übernahm Klum in den USA die Moderation der Sendung Seriously Funny Kids, bei der Kinder im Stile der Versteckten Kamera hinters Licht geführt werden. Privatleben 1997 heiratete Klum den 14 Jahre älteren Starfriseur Ric Pipino, mit dem sie in New York lebte. 2002 folgte die Trennung, 2003 die Scheidung. In einer darauffolgenden Beziehung mit dem Formel-1-Manager Flavio Briatore wurde sie schwanger und brachte am 4. Mai 2004 in New York ihre erste Tochter zur Welt. Briatore bestreitet allerdings, Vater des Kindes zu sein. Am 10. Mai 2005 heiratete sie in Mexiko den britischen Sänger Seal. Mit ihm hat sie zwei Söhne (* 2005, * 2006) und eine Tochter (* 2009) und lebt in Beverly Hills. 2008 nahm Klum neben der deutschen auch die US-amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft an. Am 5. Oktober 2009 beantragte sie eine Änderung ihres Namens in Heidi Samuel entsprechend dem bürgerlichen Familiennamen ihres Mannes, die im November 2009 bewilligt wurde. Anfang 2012 trennte sich Klum von Seal. Den Namen Samuel will sie nicht behalten. Werke Filmografie *1998: Studio 54 *2001: Über kurz oder lang *2004: Ella – Verflixt & zauberhaft *2004: The Life and Death of Peter Sellers *2003: Blue Collar Comedy Tour *2006: Der Teufel trägt Prada *2007: Verführung einer Fremden *'2008: How I Met Your Mother' *2010: Desperate Housewives *2011: Seriously Funny Kids Bücher *Heidi Klum und Alexandra Postman: Natürlich erfolgreich *Heidi Klum: Der kleine schwarze Wackelzahn Pixi-Serie 200: Alle lieben Pixi Musik *Heidi Klum: Wonderland (Single) Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 3 Kategorie:Topmodel Kategorie:Gastdarsteller Kategorie:Muss umgeschrieben werden Kategorie:Cameo